


Tell Me Everything

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: Your DDD flashed with notifications from Asmodeus. The longer you took holding of responding the more messages the demon sent you. You didn't want to look at them. You had a feeling you knew what they said.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of Asmo, he seems to clingy for my introverted self

Your DDD flashed with notifications from Asmodeus. The longer you took holding of responding the more messages the demon sent you. You didn't want to look at them. You had a feeling you knew what they said.

Mammon had made sure his brothers heard you together but they didn't mention it, thankfully. Asmo on the other hand, he wanted to hear everything. He didn't care how flushed you grew when he commented how pretty you sounded in the throws of lust.

A sigh escaped your lips as a delicate knock sounded at your door. "M/C, why aren't you answering me?"

You knew you couldn't escape for long, Asmo was going to hound you all across hell until you gave him the information he wanted. With another sigh you got up from your bed and unlocked your door before opening it. "Hello," you greeted.

"Why are you ignoring me," he pouted.

"I'm just not feeling good," you lie. 

"Pregnant?" He laughed but stopped as soon as he saw your face. 

Even though you had lied his question made you very uncomfortable. Could you be pregnant? Would a demon be able to tell? You look down at the ground, "I'm not right?"

"Oh baby," Asmo says as he wraps his arms around you. He giggles, "you don't have a baby." He pays your stomach before pushing past you into your room. He flipped down on your pink bed, "so tell me everything."

"No," you say simply. You didn't want to share your night with Mammon. Asmo was as likely to give his brother tips as he was to mock him. 

"M/C," he pleaded. "I'm dying here, I must now what he did to have you sounding so delicious."

You blushed but didn't say anything. If you couldn't stick to the boundaries you wanted there was no point in placing them. "Asmodeus. It is personal," you say flatly as you sit next to him.

The Avatar of Lust sneers as he stands. "What does anyone see in you?" He storms to the door and holds it, "you're no fun!" He slams the door behind him. You can hear Asmodeus cursing your name as he walks down the hall.

Some things must stay personal.


End file.
